Secret Life Of Blake
by Ajay410
Summary: Blaine is living his normal life at school, but than he hears some people talking and he starts to wonder if whats being said is true, he starts to work on finding out and starts hanging out with Jake more than he does Sam. After awhile Blaine and Sam get into a big fight causing them to split being friends. until one of the most unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular week at school here at M_cKinley High; I was heading to my locker to meet up with Sam. I and he now walk together to Glee since he confronted me about my feelings for him; it's easier to be friend now that everything is out in the open between him and I, as I finally reached my locker I opened it to grab my next binder for class and my messenger bag so I didn't have to walk all the way back, after collecting all my stuff together I closed my locker and as I looked to my right Sam was standing right there. I jumped back a little and told him to quit doing that because it freaked me out every time._

_We walked our way to Glee and on the way we walked passed Ryder and Kitty arguing with each other like usual, but we usually stayed out of their fights due to them both being harmless and two completely the same, I always pictured them together I mean come on their like perfect for each other and already fight like their married. As I completely zoned out due to being in such deep thought I didn't notice Marley__and Unique walking right towards me and not noticing (because they were in such a deep conversation like usual when they talk). I ended walking right into Unique knocking her purse onto the floor and knocking my own stuff onto the floor as well._

_"Omg! I am so sorry I didn't see you, total mistake" I said to her and I bent down to pick my stuff and hers off the floor "typical man, not noticing where he is going but than being a gentleman and picking it up" she replied. "Jeez something is bugging her today" I thought to myself and as I was bent down picking it all up, Sam told her it was a common mistake and there wasn't any reason to be so rude. I stood up and looked at Sam and told him "it's fine she has a right to be" (knowing she really didn't, I mean I made a mistake)._

_After all that and apologizing the 4 of us headed off to Glee, "finally I can sit" Sam says with a little chuckle. As we sat down and waited for the others to arrive we started to mingle and I overheard Kitty and Brittany talking about how Jake and Marley broke up because she caught him cheating on her not with a girl but with a guy. I sat there just listening and then I clued in "Jake? Cheating on Marley with a guy? A GUY! Wow could it be? Mr. Jake Puckerman being bisexual?" _

_I finally snapped back to reality when I heard Unique raising her voice telling Kitty and them to quit talking about what's happened. "wow she seems really pissed about all this.. That's what must of bugging her because Marley is her best friend I mean they do everything together, well maybe this is my chance... If I can't have Sam maybe I could get a chance with Thee Jake Puckerman the bad boys of them all with a perfectly chiselled jaw line and his abs mm his body was so fit and good looking.. Mine as well try" I said to myself._


	2. Can this get any worse?

Chapter 2

As I began to think more about Jake, Mr. Schuster walked in and interrupted all of us. The voices in the music room quieted very quickly because we knew if you didn't Mr. Schu would have a fit, he walked over to the white board and wrote a word onto the board, we began to brain storm but then I noticed myself wandering off thinking about Jake once more I was in thought about him until I noticed him walk through and the door and say "Sorry had more important thing to do". Oh man Schuster is not going to be happy from that sentence.. Mr. Schuster told him to go and take a seat, he walked up and sat down

beside Unique and she looked at him and said "mhmm no you are not sitting close to me" than stuck her finger and pointed him the opposite way. Jake rolled eyes and got up and as he walked away from her he said "good didn't really want sit beside you anyways" and he went and sat down beside Ryder, as I sat there trying to pay attention to what Mr. Schuster was going on about. I kept looking over at Jake and starring he just seemed so perfect with the light from the window shining down on his one side and it didn't help with his tight white V-neck t-shirt the showed off his arms and figure so great. Before I

knew it I felt a little push on my arm and then hearing Tina's soft voice in a whisper saying "quit starring at Jake your making it soo noticeable.". I began to laugh and then attempted to explain that I wasn't looking at Jake. She laughed while telling me that everyone knows cause they all seen me looking. I felt awkward now knowing EVERYONE in the Glee club is talking about how I was checking out Jake. My face began to get warm I instantly knew my face was turning a solid red, I took my arm to cover it but it didn't work out to well.

I knew because I could hear people chuckling from behind me, as everyone turned around to see what they were laughing about I face redden more. "could this embarrassment end any sooner?" I thought to myself. Mr. Schuster stopped speaking and instantly I knew what he was going to do. "What seems to be so funny ladies?" he asked, as the 3 girls quieted Unique spoke up and replied " oh nothing just seems Blaine over here has a little crushie on Mr. Jakey ". As I looked over at Jake I seen he was looking at me with a puzzled look.

My face went completely beat red and everyone was "ooing" at the fact I had a crush on someone. I grabbed my stuff quickly and got up and walked towards the door with my head down so no one would see my face. I was completely embarrassed and kind of hurt as I was leaving I heard my name being called from behind me; I ignored it and kept walking. As I walked to my locker I was grabbed from behind and shoved against the lockers. I was terrified for what was happening, until I noticed Jake standing right in front of me.


	3. This is what it feels like

Chapter 3

As I stood there with my back against the lockers and having Jake stand before me, I tried to play it cool like nothing happened moment before. "Dude I was yelling your name, why didn't you turn around?" Jake instantly said. "Sorry didn't hear you; I zoned out and must have been walking to fast." I quickly replied with a little bit of a stutter. "It's cool it happens man" he replied with a little playful chuckle, Omg I wanted to just faint right there cause of that cute smile and adorable chuckle.

I smiled at him for a few seconds and then realized I was starring once again, I quickly just started talking and without even thinking I said to him "heard about you and Marley". "DAMNIT BLAINE" I thought to myself. He smiled with a reply "Yeah, but whatever man. I made a mistake. But anyways heard Unique saying you had a crush on me? is that true"," Yeah... I mean no, no it's umm a different Jake" I tried to spit out and finally did "jeez I hope that was believable".

He looked me the eyes with a little bit of sadness it seemed and he replied "oh ok" he tapped on the locker with his fist and then turned around and started to walk away " Stupid me couldn't even tell him the truth, but I was amazed I was believable." I said to myself. But before I knew it Jake had turned around and started to walk back. My heart began to race with fear and confusion, as I stood Jake lean in and whispered into my ear " thought you should that you look good in those jeans from behind."

Before I knew it Jake was walking away from me and a smile just appeared on my face "did Jake just really say what I think he did... No he couldn't of" as I looked over to watch Jake walk away he turned around and gave me a quick wink. I melted right there he had me I have fallen for Jake Puckerman. I watch him walk away and damn did his ass look good in those dark wash jeans, the bell rang before I knew it I opened my locker and put stuff from my bag into my locker and viscera. Sam came over to me and was laughing about what happened in Glee.

I wanted to just spill what just happened between Jake and I but I knew Sam didn't want to hear about that kind of stuff, so I zipped my lip and didn't say anything about the event until I met up with Tina later that day and was walking down the hall way when Jake came up and asked for my cell number so he could text me. I obviously gave him my number and then that's when Tina HAD to ask me what that was all about. I grabbed her by the hand and we walked outside and sat by the picnic tables, and I told her everything that happened once I left Glee and Jake went out following me trying to get my attention.

She got a smile on her face and she began to semi freak out with me over the situation, after being all excited with Tina over our spare we said our goodbye and I head to the front of the school so I could get picked up by my dad. As I got home from school I went upstairs and worked on my all my homework for all my classes and Glee. It was supper time and I went down to eat and had a peaceful meal with my family and then went upstairs to get ready for bed, As I kind of sat up in bed reading my book when I got a text from a random number and I knew it was Jake I unlocked my phone and clicked on the message button and clicked on "open message" and the message said.


End file.
